The inventive subject matter relates to electrical power apparatus and methods and, more particularly, to protection apparatus for electrical power systems.
Surge arrestors, such as metal oxide varistors (MOVs), are commonly used to protect electronic devices from overvoltage conditions that can lead to damage and/or destruction. MOVs commonly have terminals that are connected to the protected device using wires or similar conductors. MOVs for lower voltage applications may be packaged in a number of different ways, including in leaded packages and leadless packages, such as surface mount packages. MOVs for use in surge arrestors for higher voltage applications, such as electrical power distribution applications, may also be fabricated as cylindrical disks.